Away from Here
by HeadfirstforMCR
Summary: After Tohru and Haru find out they are in love they decide together that they want to tell Akito. Akito doesn't approve and so they run across the contry side trying to escape him. [HxT] Rated M for later chapters
1. It Begins

**Away from Here**

Author's Note

1. This is a Hatsuharu/Tohru fic so if you don't like the couple I suggest you not read it

2. This is a rated M story for violent scence, graphicness, and adult themes

3. This-description piece

'This'-thinking

"This"-talking

Without further ado, I will get to the story!

**Chapter 1: It Begins**

A soft summer breeze swept over three of the Sohma's who watched Tohru play with Momiji and Kisa. Kisa and her boyfriend Hiro sat on a large wooden swing hung from a large sturdy oak tree branch. Momiji was singing his song as he played with Tohru.

"Does he have to sing that damn song!" Kyo yelled.

Shigure just sighed.

"Afraid so Kyo, he always sings when he's happy, and the little fella is always happy"

"And what in hell are they playing!"

Kyo watched as Momiji and Tohru threw rotten apples at the tree.

"I don't know but those apples could hurt them" Yuki said

"How could they hurt them their apples?" Kyo yelled in his face.

"There isn't a reason to get mad cat, I'm just saying that picking up rotten apples could give them some kind of a disease" he shrugged.

"You can't get a disease from rotten apples!" Kyo yelled

Yuki just shrugged. Kyo was about to attack poor Yuki when...

"That'll be quite enough out of you Kyo" Shigure said.

Kyo growled and looked out into the field.

"why can't you be more like Hatsuharu?" Shigure said pointing to the white haired teen. He was leaned up against a small tree away from everyone else with a small book in his hands. His eyes skimmed the page and he flipped to the next.

"Because that guy's a pansy! He's reading what kind of a man reads?"

His harsh laughter turned to a frightning screaming as Shigure's figure towered over him.

"I'm a novelist! Are you calling me unmanly?"

"No not you Shigure...just Haru because he's reading, I never said anything about writing though"

"Hmmm, very well then Kyo, I'll be inside. Yuki make sure Kyo doesn't do anything irrational, such as hurt Momiji or go to the worst and bring out Black Haru again"

Yuki nodded and watched Kyo who picked up an apple and threw it at the tree were Haru sat.

Haru merely glanced up and looked around but then went back to his book.

"Tohru, come on" Momiji said pulling on her sleeve. "Lets go say hi to Haru"

"Ummm, I think we should just stay here Momiji"

"Ohh why, he's a nice guy"

"i know but"

She was watching Kyo, who was still bombarding the tree with rotten apples until one slipped off it's course and landed on the side of Haru's face.

Haru looked up from his book and stared Kyo in the face. His eyes twitched in anger but he sighed deeply and went back to his book.

"Kyo maybe you should stop before he really loses it" Yuki yelled.

"Ahh quit your whining, this ox isn't a threat to me" He threw another apple which landed at his feet. He just looked at it and went back to his book.

"What is the matter with him today?" Kyo said picking up another apple.

"Kyo stop trying to pick a fight! Do you want to bring Black Haru out?"

"Maybe a I do and maybe I don't" Kyo aimed the apple and threw it toward Haru. The apple hit the inside of his book splattering all over the page.

Tohru watched as Haru's eyes started to turn a deep grey and his hair turned a greyish white.

Yuki ran toward the house.

"Shigure! Help, Kyo brought out Black Haru!" He said running into the house.

Haru sat by the tree breathing heavily. Looking up slightly his bangs covered his face.

"This is bad Momiji" Momiji nodded and looked at Hiro and Kisa.

"I'll get them" Momiji said as he ran to Kisa and Hiro.

"Umm you might want to go up to the house guys"

Kisa stared in curiosity.

"Why?"

Momiji pointed to Haru who was still sitting on the ground.

"Oh" She tugged at Hiro's sleeve "Come on"

"Aww come on I'm not afraid of that big bully" he said watching Haru rise from the ground. His eyes filled with hate, they glanced around looking for Kyo who was standing on the top of the hill. Tohru watched his eyes moved to Kyo.

"Quickly Momiji go ahead with Kisa and Hiro"

"What about you?"

"I'll be okay" She ran up the hillside to where Kyo was standing.

She slapped him.

"What did you do that for!" Kyo yelled.

"Look what you did" She said pointing to the very mad Haru coming up the hill.

Haru reached the top and stared at Kyo and Tohru. Fire was glazed over in his eyes as he stared at Kyo

"So cat? You picking a fight huh?" He said.

"No, I just wanted to see you mad that's all" Kyo said

Haru looked from Kyo to Tohru.

"Get the girl away from here and come at me and fight"

Tohru shivered in fear.

'Man, he's creepy like this...I mean really creepy but somehow I feel bad for him. He was doing so well. He kept his anger under control until Kyo had to go and ruin his book. I've got to get him back to normal'

Tohru stepped out in front of Kyo.

"What are you doing stupid?" Kyo yelled. Black Haru walked closer until his breath touched Tohru's face.

"Move, I have a score to settle with this cat!"

He pushed her aside. She fell to the ground and looked up. He threw his leg out and pressed his shoe against Kyo's neck trapping him against the tree with no air.

"Haru stop!" Tohru

Haru looked at her his eyes burning in the back of her head

"Alright then, you want me to take you on!" He said walking toward her.

Kyo saw his chance and threw a kick to his back knocking him to the ground.

He picked himself up and looked forward.

'I'm outnumbered, there both trying to get me. I can't take them both on at once. I just need to take out Kyo then the girl'

He rose quickly and ran to Kyo.

"Come here kitty cat!"

"alright finally"

Kyo jumped into a fighting stance.

"Fine then if you wanna fight then fight!"

"You got it!"

He said throwing a punch to his jaw. Kocking him off his feet.

He got back up and went to punch him but Haru moved aside and Kyo punched the tree behind him.

He winced in pain.

"You stupid bastard! You broke my hand!"

"Is the poor kitty ready to back down?" he said with a mocking laugh.

"No this cat is still ready to fight" He said

"I'll just use my feet" He said runing toward him. He was only a few feet from him. Haru stuck out his leg as he got closer and Kyo tripped over and hit his head on a rock.

"Oww" he vision was clouded with blackness and he fell unconcious.

Haru evilly laughed and faced Tohru who was sitting their scared half to death.

"Well are you ready to fight?"

"I don't wanna fight you...I wanna help you"

"Help me! How in hell are you going to help me!"

"Please Haru, I know your black right now, but I know that white Haru is there and he wants to gain control again so please let him"

Haru just stared at her looking at her. His expression didn't change nor did he. He just moved closer to her holding a fist up.

"Please Haru, please change back. Everything is okay now. I'll go out an buy you a new book" She said tears forming.

He pulled back a fist and it landed against her cheek. Haru watched as she fell back feeling proud but also...resentful? He looked at the girl eho was now on the ground. The corners of her mouth were dabbed with fresh red blood.

Her eyes were filled with tears as she stared at him.

'No, what's going on, White Haru he's coming back. But why? He looked at her again I know why, I feel bad why did I do that to her...I ...hurt her'

She looked at him. His expression softened and his hair turned to snow white. His eyes went back to their steel grey color. He looked at her with guilt. He moved closer to her.

"Tohru, I'm so sorry I..I didn't mean to I just, I couldn't control myself...please forgive me" He knelt down beside her.

She looked him. The fear in her eyes had disapeard as he neared her.

"Tohru are you okay?"

She nodded.

He took a cloth from his back pocket and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"Thank you Haru"

"I'm sorry Tohru" He stood up and walked toward the road.

"Haru, where are you going?"

"Home"

"What! But I though that you..."

"I don't, I hate my home, but all I'm causing is trouble here" He said picking up his long jacket and covering himself up.

"Goodbye"

She stopped infront of him.

"Please stay"

He flashed a small frown.

"I don't think"

"Stay!"

He looked out her.

"Alright"

"Ohh your the best"

She knew the consqences of hugging him but

I understand what will happen but...I love him,

She put her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him. His eyes widened and he hesitated but he wrapped his arms around her before they heard a poof.

She sighed.

Oh well, Momiji broke his curse, maybe it's possible he can break his curse too. That sure would be nice.

"Haru? Come on" She said.

"Give me a minute" he said...poof!

Tohru looked into his eyes and he turned away grabbing his clothes before the rest of the smoke vanished.

He ran rehind a tree and quickly changed into his leather biker clothes.

"Come on lets go in" She said.

"What about the bruise on your face? He said.

"I'll make something up"She said smiling

They walked through the sliding doors and into the house where the smell of rice, miso and leeks rose.

"Come and get it!" Shigure yelled.

"Oh, Hatsuharu...Tohru your back...well I see that you've changed back to white haru"

"Uhh yeah I did"

He said.

"Well their's food on the table, miss Saki made it while Haru and youself were outside"

"Well I'll have to thank her"

Shigure turned to Haru.

"So do you feel better? Your completly back to White Haru?"

"Yeah" He picked himself and walked out of the room.

"How did you change back?"

"Miss Tohru helped me"

Yuki looked at her.

"Thank you miss honda, I appricate it, with white haru back then we wont have to worry about kyo fighting again"

She gasped.

"I forgot about him! Is he okay?"

"Yes he'll be fine" Shigure said

"Tell him I'm sorry when he wakes up" She stood up.

"Where are you going?" Yuki said.

"To help Haru find a place to sleep" She said smiling.

Yuki stood up.

"Here, I'll help you"

She nodded.

She went down the hallway.

"Haru? Where are you?"

She put her ear to a door where she heard slight mumbling.

She knocked.

"Yes" He said calmly.

"It's me tohru? Can I come in?"

"Sure"

She opened the door.

he stood facing the window. His back was bare and he wore no shirt. She blushed at the thought of him with no shirt.

"Are you going to sleep in here?"

"Isn't this the guest room?"

"Yes it is...one of two actually the other one is smaller, we'll probably put Hiro in that one"

"What about Kisa?"

"She'll go in my room"

He nodded.

"Anything you need" She said

"No thanks...I'm fine"

"Nothing?"

"Actually there is one thing" He said facing her.

She turned around blushing. He chuckled.

"what is it?" She said still not facing him.

"I was wondering if I could have another hug?"

His eye moved to one side glancing out the window.

"Huh?"

"A hug...for some reason, when you hug me it calms Black Haru down" He said.

She looked at him.

"Okay" SHe said blushing. He walked towars her. He pressed himself against her. She expected him to be only slightly muscular, but she was wrong.

OMG! it's a six pack...a rock hard six pack...he's hot! I can't deny it

His hand rubbed her back before she heard a poof. The smoke cleared and there was his ox form staring at her.

"I'll see you tommarow Haru" She said waving.

"Goodnight Tohru I'll see you tommarow and thank you very much for the hug"

She smiled.

"Your welcome"

She smiled again and she walked out walking down the hall and into her room for a deep sleep.

End of first chapter.

What do you think? I know it's pretty crappy...oh well...R&R please!


	2. Away from Here

**Chaptee 2: News and Escaping**

Tohru laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She thought about what happen today, about Kyo and the littler sohma's playing outside before he showed up. He being Black Haru. She had nothing against him but she liked the sweet and polite White Haru compared to him. She got out of her bed and walked into the hallway which was silent. Nobody seemed to be up at this hour.

'Duh...it's like 3 in the morning why woukd anyone want to be up?' She thought as she neared the window on the sid eof the house. This was the best window to climb out and go on the roof. Kyo had shown her once...before he started yelling at her.

She opened the window careful not to make a sound for the fear of waking Shigure up. She slipped out onto the roof. The warm breeze hit her and relaxed her all of a sudden. As she walked closer to the spot Kyo normally laid in she saw another figure laying their looking up at the stars. She could tell that whoever it was, was awake because she could see the light reflect from their eye. She neared the figure and realized that is was Kyo.

"What in hell are you doing up here?" He said

"I just wanted to come up here and look at the stars, you always say that relaxes you"

He looked at her and scoffed returning his gaze to the stars.

"Kyo?"

"What do you want now?"

"I just wanted to ask if you were okay"

He scoffed.

"No thanks to Haru...but yeah, I'm okay"

"I'm sorry for what he did, he was just out of control, you shouldn't have provoked him like that"

He sighed.

"I know, I got caught up in the moment. Yuki said that I was stronger against him and I wanted to show everyone that I really was but...I guess, he really is stronger then me" He sighed.

"what am I doing, I'm explaining this to you! I should writing this down...not telling someone" He said shifting slightly.

"Wel what do you thinkof Haru?"

"What do you mean! I hate the guy"

"Really, even when he's white Haru?"

"Well maybe not when he's like that...but I still hate him when he goes black"

"Most people do Kyo"

He looked at her.

"Do you?"

"Me...well no.not really"

"why not? Before I went completly unconcious I did mahange to see him punch you. Don't you hate him for that?"

"No, I was asking for it, i was trying to snap him back to normal"

"Why? why would you want to help him?"

She looked away from him and blushed deeply.

"There is no way! WHAT are you thinking!"

"I don't know Kyo...but I do know that it's true"

"You love the guy! I thought you liked Yuki. The way your always staring at him" He scoffed.

"He's a nice guy yes and so are you and Shigure, I just think that Haru is a little bit more mature"

"What about Yuki that guy's mature!"

"I know but he's too, I don't know..I just know that I like Haru more. That's why I wanted to help him"

He scoffed again and got up.

"Your crazy you know that...loving Haru i can't belive it!"

'She's going out of her little mind...how could she possibly like Haru! Ohh I can't wait to tell girly boy, he's going to be totally heart broken that she doesn't like him. And he was planning to tell her soon too'

He left through the window and shut it. Looking around he saw another figure walking around. The darkness cloak his identity but he narrowed it out.

'well it can't be shigure because he's too skinny, not kisa because this guy is tall and I can tell it's not a girl...not Hiro...it's gotta be Yuki or Haru...wait is Haru even here? Ow well maybe I'll just go see' he looked around but the figure had dissapeared.

"Whoa that..."

He was pushed to the wall.

"Do you want to wake evryone up?" His voice was deep.

"Haru?"

"Yeah what do you want cat?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Because stupid, your voice and the fact that you just came out of a window...Tohru told me you like to be on the roof" He pulled him closer by his shirt.

"where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"Tohru, she's isn't in her room"

"How would you know that!"

"I went to check on her"

"You discust me" Kyo said hissing

"What..what did I do?"

"checking on her while she was asleep, how do I know you didn't do anything to her?"

Haru picked him up by the collar and brought him into the light.

His hair was snow white...White Haru.

"Because cat, my black personality hasn't come out"

"Just becuse your white haru doesn't mean you cant fight or do anything to hurt her"

"Have you ever seen me fight when I'm white?"

"no, but you wanted to fight"

"Well I didn't okay...where is she?"

"On the roof"

Haru eyed him but dropped him to the ground and walked to the window.

"Thaks Kyo, your a real help" He said kindly and he slid it open and stepped out into the night air.

"Man he's creepy" He said walking back to his room.

Tohru looked into the stars..Kyo was right, they were calming. She looked around trying to make little pictures by playing connect the stars. No matter what she did, they always turned up to be Haru. His face or his eyes or anythng about him. Kyo was right, she was in love with him...but was that a good thing or not?

She heard a chuckling and turned around quickly.

"Ahh so the cat didn't lie...for once he was right"

He said cooly and he sat down next to her.

"Haru? what are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you, you weren't in your room" She tensed up knowing that she could be talking to black haru.

She looked at him. He showed no sign of being his black personality so she knew it was safe to be around him.

She relaxed.

"What's wrong, did you think that you were talking to someone else?"

"No just making sure he isn't here"

"No it's just me"

She sighed. "So now that you've made sure that I'm okay...are you going to go back to bed?"

"Yes there is one thing I need to tell you first if that's okay" She nodded.

"Well I want to say" He closed his eyes.

"That I feel a sort of attraction toward you...like for some reason...black Haru is calmer with you around and I think that I may..."

He eyes shone

'Could he be trying to say what I hope he is?'

"That I think that I...forget it" He stood up.

She stood up also runnign in front of him.  
"What?"

"Nothing forget it"

He said backing up walking to the other side of the house.

"You know there isn't a window on that side"

"I know" he said his feet at the edge.

"Haru, please don't go, I have something to say to you too"

He whipped around.

"Go ahead" he said walking toward her.

"I was thinking the same thing Haru, I think that I've...fallen in love with you"

He smiled sweetly as he neared her.

"you took the words out of my mouth Tohru" he said.

Her eyes shone and she hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and they stood their under the moonlight.

'what the heck is going on? why am I not transforming?'

'what is going on? why isn't he trasnforming! he always does after I hug him"

"What...what is this?" He said studdering.

"Haru you don't suppose this could be your curses's end?" She looked up at him

"What do you mean...like it broke...like Momiji's" he said

She nodded.

"Well... I think you may be right...I haven't transformed yet" he looked into her eyes.

"I owe it to you Tohru"

She blushed.

"No need to thank me"

He held her tighter and kissed her on her cheek.

She blushed agian

"Should we tell everyone?" She said.

"No, but their is one person we should tell no matter what the cost" he said looking out toward the sohman's main house.

"Akito" he said.

"No way! If we tell her then we;ll be killed, or hurt just like Hatori"

"Well as long as were both their I think we'll be alright, and I'll tell Shigure to come and stand outside Akito's room, just incase"

She nodded,

"This is really nessisary then Haru?"

"I'm afraid so"

She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Okay then Haru, we;ll go tomarow"

He sat down quietly bring her with him. She layed against his chest listening to his heatbeat. It soothed her and she fell asleep.

He laid on his back her head still on his chest and he stroked her hair softly and fell asleep.

**The next morning**

Shigure had been up for a while noticing that only Kisa and Kyo were up. Kuo completly ignored Kisa as she tried to play with him.

"Shigure" She said.

"yes Kisa"

"Kyo wont play with me! Where's Tohru"

"You know I don't know, normally she'd b up by this time"

"Sh's on the roof" Kyo said walking in

"The roof, what in heavens name is she onthe roof for?"

"She's up with her one true love" He batted his eyelashes

"Yuki?"

"What?" Yuki walked in rubbing his eyes

"wait, if it's not Yuki then it's...Haru?"

"What? who?" yuki said

"Tohru is up on the roof with Haru, probably making out"

Yuki looked shocked.

"Umm Tohru likes Haru?"

"Yep she just admitted it last night"

"This isn't a joke is it?" yuki asked slightly crying

"No! haha yuki for once you lose!"

Yuki broke down falling to the floor.

"There there Yuki, it isn't all bad" He sobbed harder and ran right back upstairs running past Haru and Tohru.

Tohru came down first.

"What's the matter with Yuki"

"We just told him that you choose hatsuharu over him"

She looked upset.

"I was going to tell him!" Shw said slightly mad.

"There isn't a reason to get mad, he had to find out sooner or later" Haru said coming down the steps.

"Well me and Tohru are gong out for a while, Shigure come with us please"

He cocked his eyebrow.

"What for?"

"We...kinda may need you where were going"

"And that would be?"

Tohru gulped and stood behind Haru.

"We...i was thinking that we should...tell...Akito and since she loves you we thought that maybe if something goes wrong you could be there to hold her back" He grinned sheepishly.

"Akito? Are you sure, she's oretty dangerous when she's told something that she doesn't like"

"Well maybe she likes Tohru, she hasn't asked Hatori to erase her memories"Haru said

Shigure rubed his chin in deep thought.

"Your a smart boy Haru, your absoultly right, maybe Akito likes Tohru...well we'll see later today...say around 1" Shigure said smiling

Haru looked at a clock.

"but 1 o clock was 10 miutes ago"

"Then we should get going!"

Shigure slipped on his shoes and ran out the door swinging his arms out like a little kid.

"And Shigure say's that Kyo ad Yuki act like children" Haru said running after him.

Shigure opened the gates to the Sohma house. Momiji was sitting on a fence in the middle of the garden.

"Hey Tohru!" he said waving.

"Hi Momiji"

He climbed down and ran over to Tohru and the others.

"What are you doing here?" He said looking at Haru.

"We have to speak with Akito" He said looking at the small blonde boy. Suddenly Momiji didn't look as happy.

"Why is there something wrong?"

"No we just need to speak with her" Haru said

"Okay, you might wanna ask Hatori first, she's been sick lately and...I don't know if she's in the best of moods...but then again I'm never around her. Ha'ri says I'm not allowed to go near Akito's room"

"And it shall stay that way" Said a deep voice.

"what are you doing here?"

"We must speak with Akito" Shigure replied.

Hatori looked slightly mad.

"You may, she's in a good right now...just don't say anything that may upset her..Momiji come with me"

Momiji looked at Tohru.

"Awww but can't I stay with Tohru while Haru and Shigure talk to Akito?"

"Umm Momiji, I'm the one who's talkig to Akito" She answered.

"You?" Hatori

"Well me and Haru"

She smiled innocently.

'great now he's going to ask if were a couple'

Hatori looked at Haru.

"So, you two wish to me married?"

"No, just making sure that Akito likes the fact that we wish to be together" Haru said.

"Wahhhhh Tohru chose Haru over me! it isn't fair" He cried.

Haru slipped over to him and kicked the back of his leg.

"Shut up you little runt, she wouldn't choose you...your one year younger then her!"

"So are you!" He cried.

"Well I'm better looking then you and at least I look like I should be in high school, you look like your going into middle school or something!"

"Wahhh Haru's picking on me!"

'I can't see his face, but he never picks on Momiji, he;s got to be Black Haru' She looked over at him. Greyish hair...

'yep it's black haru...he must have snapped'

Hatori walked over to Momiji who was staring at the now Black Haru.

"Haru, stop this at once!" He said looking at Tohru who was coming closer.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see Hatori, just trust me"

She came from behind him and hugged him gripping his waist tightly. His heavy breathing stopped and his grey hair was replaced by snow.

He turned around and stared her in the face.

"I told you, you calm black Haru" He said smiling.

Hatori looked at Haru.

"This is amazing, tohru, you have a special gift being able to tame Black Haru...noone in the sohma family has been able to do that except for me...and I do because I erase memories..a job that I really don't like"

He sighed.

"Come with me?"

As they were walking in the hallway Hatori couldn't help but wonder.

"Hatsuharu..tell me...why is Shigure here?"

"Oh that's an easy one...because just incase Akito does throw a tantrum he's here to hold her back. She does love him"

"Ahh yes, a wise choice Hatsuharu...you are a smart boy when your in you white personality. Not at all like Black Haru, he's a bit of a raging madman"

Haru nodded.

"I can't help it, my temper has a bit of a short fuse" He shrugged.

"Oh I forgot to ask you Shigure, how is Yuki?" Haru asked.

"he's in his room crying the last time I saw him, the poor fellow's heart is broken"

hatori glanced over.

"Heartbroken you say? Over what? it's not likely that the Prince is sad, crying on his floor"

Tohru twiddled her fingers.

"I suppose it's my fault for choosing Haru over him" She said with a nervous chuckle.

'Well I'll console him later, but I'm afraid love runs it's own corse...and yours is down the lane with Hatsuharu"

'Would you stop calling me that?"

"No, because it is your name whethere you like it or not"

"Well couldn't you just call me Haru?"

"No because Haru, reffers to your white personalitly...Hatsuharu reffers to both"

Hatori pointed a door.

"She' s in there"

Shigure slid open a door.

"Akito...Akito...Haru wishes to talk to you"

She growled but let him come in.

"What do you want?" She said.

Haru kneeled down and instructed Tohru and Shigure to so the same.

She sat down.

"I wish to tell you that me and the girl Tohru have fallen in love and wish to ask for yor appoval"

Akito turned around facing them.

'everyone says that Akito is mean to everyone tht she's a scary person. But I think, she may just be sad, lonely and since she's always sick she never gets to see anyone.

"You and this girl?"

He nodded.

"This is the one who broken Momiji's curse?"

"yes Akito...and mine too"

"Yours too huh?".

She looked at them.

"Well I do not see that much harm then, if she is the one to break the curse"

"Thank you Akito...thank you very much" Haru bowed.

Suddenld the wall fell and Momji popped out.

"That's great"

Akito tensed up and threw herself up.

"No!"

"What?"

"No I say no! No this cannot e allowed!"

Momiji lookeda round.

"Did I do something?"

"Yes afraid so Momiji you've brought Akito into rage"

"Ohh whoops" he ran out.

Shigure came forward.

"Akito stop!"

Akito rushed forward with a pot in his hand, throwing to the ground it shattered and she grabbed a piece running for Tohru.

Haru ran toward her.

"Stop" He was pushed aside by the rampaging women and fell to the ground inraged. He quickly shifted. Getting back up her ran for her with his own weapon.

He took the piece of pot and ran to Akito scraping her skin with it. Akito shot around and dragged it along the skin on his face. Blood flew and Tohru watched as Haru and Akito fought it out.

"Shigure!" She yelled.

"Right!"

He ran up to the backside of Akito.

"Come at me wench!" Black haru yelled.

"Go to hell!" She ran forward and scraped his chest be he threw a punch to her face.

"Stop fighting" Tohru cried.

"what's the matter woman, don't you know how to fight! Your punches are girly! I dont even feel them!"

"You asked for it"

Shigure grabbed Akito.

"Go"

"Let me go! He needs to pay! It's her fault!"

"Haru please change back and make your way out of here, stop at my house and pick up your things and run, and don't stop running"

Haru nodded and picked up Tohru and ran out the door.

They ran out the dates of the house of sohma and to Shigure's house.

"Stay" He said.

he ran up the steps and into his room. Stuffing his stuff into a bag quickly. He ran to Torhu's room. Her cleared her shelves and drawers and grabbed her photograph and stuffed them into another bag. he ran down tp the kitchen colliding with Yuki.

"Watch it...Haru?" He said.

"Sorry Yuki, I gotta get out of here, Akito's on out tails!" He stuffed a bunch of food into a bag.

"See yah and Tohru says sorry!" He ran out the door and grabbed Tohru by the wrist.

"Jump onto my back"

"but"

"Do it!"

She quikcly jumped on and he ran into the woods. Vanishing from Human sight.


	3. Within Human Sight

**Chapter 3: Within Human Sight**

He had been running for a half an hour now.

'I can't keep this up much longer, I'm tiring, but I have to keep Tohru safe, I refuse to let her get killed or hurt. This is all Momiji's fault, if he hadn't of come into Akito's room then we would have been fine, We could have been at Shigure's house drinking tea and eating soba noodles which she cooks so well. I think I may have grabbed some when I raided their fridge. I hope that Shigure doesn't get too mad at me'

He kept running along a path he didn't know.

'Great, how am I suppose to find my way out of this one? I mean, I could barley find my way to Shigure's house in the first place.." He sighed. 'I am so doomed'

Tohru opened her eyes. The wind stung them and she quickly closed them. She could feel Haru's body shaking from exhaustion, but he kept running.

"Haru?"

"Ahh Tohru...your awake" He was out of breath.

"Haru, please stop pushing yourself, I know that you've been running for quite a while and I think your getting too tired"

He shook his head..

"Nonsense, I'll keep running until I feel like stopping"

"When will that be?"

"Whenever I feel it is safe"

"I think Akito stopped Haru, I think it's okay to stop"

He shook his head again.

"Nope, I refuse to stop and your not going to make me"

His pace became faster.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"To my hometown"

"Why?"

"Because, the people their will treat us well since they know me and also, we can stock up on more supplies before continuing"

"Where are we going after that? Couldn't we just stay there? At your hometown?"

"No, it's not safe their. Akito knows where all members of the zodiac live...me counting as one"

Tohru looked over his shoulder placing her head on it. Haru smiled and ran even faster. She looked out into the horizon. It was very small but she could see a house in the distance...then another and another and soon their was a whole village right in front of her eyes.

"Hatsuharu? Is this your hometown?"

"Yes it is"

She giggled.

"Yay! Were almost their"

"Yeah, when we get there let me do the talking unless I say so, otherwise, they might not allow you here"

She nodded and watched as he walked on a small narrow dirt path. His pace slowed down to a walk. He stopped.

"Get off"

"Okay"

She unwrapped her legs from his waist and hopped off. Her legs felt very wobbly because she had them in an awkward position for so long.

The people of the small little town looked at the arrival. Their was a girl their probably around her age pumping water into a small metal bucket. She stood up and with her sleeve wiped the sweat of her forehead letting out a sigh.

"Hmm" She looked over at the two figures on the path. She smiled quickly.

"It's Haru!" One of the village girls shouted. She raced up to him and hugged him. Tohru feeling a twinge of jealousy.

"Hello there Shikiji...where is my mother?"

"She's in the back by the well" She said pointing out.

Shikiji looked at Tohru.

"Haa-chan? Who is this girl?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce you..this is Miss Tohru Honda. She comes from Sensei Shigure's house. She is the one I told you about, the fair maiden that broke Momiji's curse"

"Oh...isn't that the girl you said that you were going back for? The one that you were in love with?" She said smiling.

"Yes...it is" He said with a blush on his face.

"Wow! I've never seen that happen...I am very pleased to meet you Tohru, if you can make Haa-chan blush then I think we can accept you here, I'll go tell the village elder" She ran off with her little bucket into a hut which smoke rose from.

"She's a nice girl Haru...how do you know her?"

She's a friend around the village is all.

"Okay then"

She looked around. The village seemed to be bursting with busyness. Everyone was doing some kind of work.

"Haru? Why is everyone working?"

"Because, my town is old fashion. We have no televisions or electronics, we must work for everything, we don't have any stores or anything man made. We make everything ourselves, we hunt, were just old fashion" He sighed.

"So that's why your always happy to watch a little tv at Shigure's house, because you don't have one around here?"

"Yep"

"Then if you don't have any electronics, what do you do for fun around here?"

"There are a few games that are played, but most of the men take martial arts and the women clean and do the cooking...you would fit in perfectly"

"I guess I would, cooking and cleaning are one of my favorite things to do"

An old women stepped out of the hut and raised an eyebrow to Haru.

"Hatsuharu? Ah so you have returned...good I'm glad to see you" She opened the door of her hut.

"Come in, and bring your lady friend with you" The woman went back inside.

Haru looked at Tohru who was looking around the village with wide eyes.

"You culture, it's very interesting"

"Come Tohru, the village elder wishes to see us"

"Okay"

He opened the door and ducked crawling into the space of the woman's hut.

"So Haru, I suppose this is the girl that Shikiji told me about?"

"Yes this is she" He said bowing his head in respect.

"So girl? What do you want with Hatsuharu?"

"She wishes to tell you that we are in love" Haru said still bowing

"Ahh is that so" She took a willow branch and swung at Haru hitting him on the shoulder. He winced in pain but nothing more.

"When I say girl I mean girl young Hatsuharu"

"Yes maim"

"Anyway, sorry for Hatsuharu's behavior...so girl is this true?"

"Yes maim it is"

The woman rubbed her chin.

"Well I see no problem with her Hatsuharu...she's your age, she's very nice and she looks like she has a good body, good for bearing son's" She said.

Hatsuharu blushed and Tohru simply turned away.

The old women laughed heartily and turned her attention to Haru.

"She certainly is fun to play around with young hatsuharu, she's very gullible"

He bowed in respect and turned to the door of the hut.

"Come on Tohru...we can go now"

"Is that her name young Hatsuharu" He nodded,

"Yes...it is"

"It's a pretty name young girl"

"Thank you" She bowed in respect.

Haru smiled and walked out of the hut. Everyone in the village was looking at him with hope and cheer in their eyes.

Haru cleared his throat.

"I am pleased to announce that the elder has decided that..."

Everyone looked at him with anticipation.

"She has accepted Tohru!"

The small crowd cheered and stampeded over to him.

"No need to thank me...everyone we have to leave!"

"What!" A man shouted

"But you just got here!" Another member of the crowd declared.

"I'm sorry but we must go, we stopped in to ask if we could have a few supplies and a bath maybe and we'll be on out way"

The elder stepped out of the hut.

"So young hatsuharu, you must leave?"

He bowed.

"I'm sorry but yes"

"No need to be sorry, take what you like, our shopkeepers will be happy to give you what you need" She said going back into her tent.

"She's a very nice person Hatsuharu"

"I know, but she wasn't nice to us for any old reason no, even here the people of our small little village are afraid of my black personality. They use to stray away from me because of it. Nobody wanted to talk to me because they were afraid I would snap. One time, I got angry because the kids in the village called me a dumb cow, because I transformed into the cow. I got so mad I couldn't contain myself. He sighed.

"So what happened?"

"Well first of all, the children who saw me transform lost their memories, you can bet who did that?"

"Hatori?"

"You've got it"

She sighed

"Continue please"

He nodded

"I ended up destroying half the village, so they sent me to the main house for a while. It was their I met Kyo and ever since we have had a bad relationship. He would always knock me off my feet in a challenge. He was always better then me...he still is" He sighed again.

"No Haru, your better then he is...you know that"

"If you say so Tohru" He said walking toward a hut in the very back of the village.

"Umm, where are we going?"

"To my mother"

"Oh!" She giggled.

"I can't wait to meet her"

Haru made a sour face but kept walking

'I wonder why he doesn't seem very happy to see his own mother' She shrugged. Haru opened the hut's door. A woman around the age of Shigure was sitting facing the other way. She was tending to a pot.

'Whatever she's cooking it smells delicious'

"Who's there?"

"It's me mother" She turned around. Her face looked maddened.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I was in the village why not stop here?"

"I told you when you left that you were no longer welcomed here!"

"Mother please, I've been able to control myself, my other personality has calmed down, thanks to this girl here"

His mother eyed Tohru. She stood up and examined her. Her hand went under her chin.

"Slender neck"

Her hands pressed random places of her body(not perverted places)

"She's too skinny"

"So, who cares?"

"If your going to keep this village with a steady population we need more adults and for adults you need children, she's too skinny to bear a child"

'What is it with this stuff! I don't plan on having kids for a while!"

"Mother! Tohru isn't about to have kids at her age"

"Normal ladies of this village do"

"Well she isn't part of this village" His black personality crept at the back of his mind.

'Let me out, our mother has seen me before'

'no, not with Tohru around, we could hurt her'

'fine...but when she isn't around I say we come back for the old witch'

Black Haru disappeared.

"We're leaving anyway...we just need some supplies"

Haru walked out.

They walked around various places in the village and picked up various items. Soon Haru had a huge bag slung over his shoulder filled to the brim with supplies. Herbal remedies for sicknesses. Shampoo's and wash cloths to wash with. And new clothes to travel in.

Tohru's feet began to hurt as she walked they throbbed with pain.

"Haru, can I sit down somewhere?"

"Of course" He pointed to a rock.

"Thanks"

Haru smiled as he watched her run to the small rock. She observed all the things that were going on.

'They have so much to do in this village'

Haru came to her with a huge basket, a small cart and a horse.

"We can go now"

Haru, do you people have any specific money type?"

"Actually no, we pay the shop keepers with various things from nature. Like a small black shiny stone are used to pay for things that aren't expensive. The most prized thing to pay with is a special type of eagle's feather. The birds are native to this part of the forest, but they usually leave their feathers elsewhere, so their harder to find"

"Wow...so can we go?"

"Of course"

Haru hitched the mare to the cart and sat their supplies in it.

"Well get in" He said pointing to the cart.

She climbed in the cart sitting on top of a fur that one of the shop keepers have given them.

"Well were on our way Tohru"

She nodded.

"There isn't anything bad about this Haru! It's like a camping trip...a camping trip that will never end and...with only one person"

"Yeah...we'll be fine" He said climbing into the cart as well. Moving to the front of the cart he used a small willow branch and gently hit the horse's haunches.

"Ha" He shouted. The horse started at a slow pace toward the forest.

Tohru looked watched as the village became smaller and smaller as they rode farther and farther away.

"Goodbye civilization!" She said softly.

He looked at her, tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye...friends" She said crying.

"I tell you what Tohru, how about we wait a couple years...maybe two or three until we know that Akito is dead and we'll come back"

"Why so early?"

"Because of the curse Akito is suppose to die around 20, she's already 18 ½ so we don't have to be out here long"

"Ohh...I can't wait to go back and see all my friends...Kisa and Hiro, Momiji, Hatori, Shigure, Kyo and most of all Yuki"

"You still like him?"

"I'll never stop loving him...I love you more though...besides, he's like a brother to me and Kyo to!"

"Well I can't wait as well!" He said watching the road before them.

She waved one last time as they rode over a hill were the terrain was strange and nothing looked friendly. The trees seemed to growl at her presence. She shook in fear and let out a terrified scream.

"What is it?"

"...everything's so new and scary looking"

"Nothing is going to harm you, I promise, I'm here to protect you"

"Thank you"

She looked at his face, even though his face was looking the other way, she could see the smile plastered on his lips grinning at her.

She lied down.

'Well, with hin around I think I'll be okay'

She closed her eyes and took a long nap.

Many hours later she was awaken by the smell of something cooking.

"FIRE!" She creamed. But when she looked around, nothing was burning but the logs on the fire that Haru had created, He was using an old technique to cook a piece of fish.

"Ah Tohru, your awake, here dinner is almost ready. The sun had just begin to sink. They were eating their meal quietly. Haru decided it was too quiet.

"Is everything okay?"

"It's just quiet that's all" She replied.

"Well yeah"

"Well I'm use to Kyo and Yuki fighting over who gets the bathtub first at this hour..." She laughed

"What's so funny?"

"I remember this one time...they couldn't decide who was going to go in first so...so" She started to laugh even harder. Haru waited for her to calm down.

"So...so Shigure...he...he said..." She cleared her voice trying to sound like Shigure. "If you two can't get in separately...then...then why don't you get in...together!" She fell to the floor laughing. Haru was staring at her.

"Well I thought it was funny" She giggled. "Kyo and Yuki avoided each other for the next few hours after that one and once they got over their embarrassment, they beat Shigure to a pulp.

He cocked an eyebrow. Not throwing a sign of a smile or a laugh.

'I guess he didn't think it was funny'

She cleared her throat.

He stood up and walked away.

'Oh no, did I offend him? Oh no...what if he's mad at me?'

She followed him down to the lakeside

"Haru?" He stood their looking at the moon and then...he laughed. It was a heavy laugh.

'Didn't think he could laugh that hard'

"Umm Haru?"

"Y..Yes Tohru?"

"You know, it's okay to laugh"

'wow doesn't this seem like de-ja-vu...I remember when Yuki had done the same thing, then he gave me the ribbons' She touched the ribbon running her finger's along the fabric.

Tiny tears filled her eyes.

"Huh?"

Haru looked at her, she wasn't laughing anymore, she was crying.

'Well I figure she's going to do this a lot'

He stood behind her and put his hands around her neck letting his hands fall down freely.

"Haru, thank you for being here to cheer me up"

"Your very welcome, I know that your going to cry for a little while because of the loss of your friends, but if you want you can tell me all the stories you remember along out journey, I'll be here"

"Thank you Haru, you really are a good person...I love you for it too" She said leaning her head back on his hand.

His finger's dangled loose and they massaged her neck and the nape of her neck. She moaned slightly and then was shut off by Haru's sudden jerking.

His head turned toward the forest behind them.

"What is I,"

"Shhh:" He said.

He listened closely, He heard shouting and the muffled sound of horse hooves beating on the ground.

"We have to go now!"

He threw a bucket of water on the fire and grabbed the food they had made and threw it in the cart.

"What...what is it?"

"Get in the cart!" He shot his head around. Stone had replaced steel and rock had replaced snow. He gazed at her with a mean look.

'Something's wrong' She jumped in. He jumped over her and grabbed the horse's reins.

"Ha!" He yelled.

The horse reared high and ran to Haru's command. He whipped it with the branch and urged the mare on. Thunderous beats came down on the ground like loud heartbeats.

Fire glazed torches came closer.

"Haru what is it?"

"It's Akito and his gang..probably a small army of devotees looking for us" His voice was as cold as ice freezing her.

Her eyes showed some sign of fear.

"I'm sorry for scaring you...but I need this extra boost of energy to get us away from him"

Tohru looked at the people approaching. She could see the small wooded carriage that was being used to transport the sick Akito.

"Stay low, so they wont see you"

Haru neared a small narrow path that split into two different ones. One leaded to a small open area and the other was a closed space. He choose the open path knowing that they would probably think he went down the narrow one to conceal him. He urged the horse to go faster. A clearing came in sight. Then...a ledge. He

pulled back firmly causing the horse to come to a stop.

"What are we doing?"

"There's a bridge up ahead"

She looked beyond the clearing and at the bridge.

"That bridge, it wont carry us all"

"That's why your going first!"

"But what if you don't make it?"

"You at least have to get out of this okay?"

"Please don't make me go"

He looked at her coldly.

"I don't want you to get hurt, please go, or I wont be able to make it"

She nodded with small tears in her eyes and ran across the rickety bridge.

Haru watched as she came to the other side.

He unhitched the horse and lead it across the bridge. He got to the other sode and shoved the reins of the horse into Tohru's hands.

"Take the mare, until I get back. If I don't make it there, ride the horse in that direction. Then when you get to the next town ask someone to take you to the sohma house. You know your way from there"

"Haru..please" She looked at him.

"Be careful" She cried.

He hugged her and let her cry.

"I've got to go" He turned around and ran onto the bridge again. She hopped on the side of the horse and watched Haru. He took the cart and pulled it along the ground and across the bridge. The men's yells became louder and louder until she could clearly see them.

"Haru hurry!" He looked behind him. The men were right behind him.

"By orders of Akito the ruler of the Sohma's stop!"

"No!"

He kept running. He reached the other side. Tohru hopped off the horse still holding it's reins and Haru hitched the horse up.

The men had started to follow them across the bridge.

"Hold on" He ran away from the cart and pulled something out of his pocket. One of the men had reached the other side. Haru ran forward flipping something out. It glowed silver. Tohru knew immediately is was a knife. She shook her head in the thought of murder but realized that he wouldn't kill anyone.

Black Haru grabbed the man by his arm and threw him over his back. The men pulled out his own weapon and drove the knife into his lower back. He moaned in pain but he kept running. He reached the other side and threw the man to the ground.

He quickly turned around and ran across the bridge. His lungs were tired and so were his feet. He felt the warm liquid running down his back as he continued to run. Another men came for the entrance of the bridge. Haru stopped and took out his knife. He dragged it along the rope that held the bride together weakening the ropes. The bridge made a cracking noise and then it split in half.

Haru grabbed the side that was headed toward Tohru, he held on tightly.

"Haru! Please hold on!" She screamed. She ran to the side of the ledge and held out her hand.

"Hurry!"

He climbed up the rope and neared her hand. He grabbed it and Tohru sighed.

'It's up to me, I have to be able to pull him up, either that or go down with him'

She pulled pack, her shoes digging into the ground. Finding her strength the brought him up the side of the ledge. He stepped onto the ground and faced her. His snow white hair returned and he embraced her.

"I'm so glad your okay" He said stroking her hair,

"But, that knife...your back...are you okay?"

"I will be Tohru"

He hugged her tighter.

"Lets go!"

He jumped in the cart followed by Tohru, gave the reins a whack and waited before the horse starting running into the black forest. Tohru watched as Akito stepped out of the wooden carriage and looked in her direction with a sad yet angry smile.

She opened her mouth and screamed.

"You can't escape for long! I will catch you! I will and when I do! You both will go to hell!"

Her voice was replaced by coughing and silence as they rode off. Away from Akito.

End of Chapter 3

I know this one was long so it makes up for the slightly short ones!

midnight 1987-Thanks for your review, I haven't got many, so I appreciate it...thanks!

Rinjii-I understand you think that Tohru wouldn't have slapped him, but thanks for the review, I respect your opinion. Thanks for the review!

Expect an update in the next day or two or Saturday!


	4. A Day of Surprises

**Chapter 4: A Day of Surprises**

Day had made it's entrance and Haru and Tohru were sleeping in their small wooden cart. The sun peeked through the many shaded areas of the open forest. It lit their faces and made the sensitive Haru wake up from his night sleep. His eyes cracked open looking into the still air.

'Oh yeah, I'm in the middle of nowhere with nothing but a cart and, supplies and the girl of my dreams' He paused. 'That's right, I'm here...with her' He said looking over at Tohru. The sun lit up her face and made her look angelic.

He moved his way closer to her and placed his hand on her face softly caressing it.

"Your absolutely beautiful" He said whispering. He stared at her a bit more, she looked so peaceful while she was sleeping.

"I wonder if she remember's anything about last night?" He looked into their cart.

"Well I better get started on breakfast" He said pulling out a large bag packed ful with foods. He sighed choosing a carton of eggs and a large raw piece of pork leg.

"This isn't the best breakfast, but we'll make due with what we have" He started a small fire which he aired and presented to the raging air. It blew across it creating light clouds of grey smoke which streaked the sky and made their way over to the sleeping girl.

Her nose picked up the strong smell of smoke.

"What is that?" She said coughing

"The making's of breakfast" He said laughing.

She fanned the air with her hand and her eyes began to water.

"Sorry about the smoke Tohru, I'm just trying to get breakfast started, that way we can keep going"

"It's alright, I needed to get up sometime today" She said yawning.

"Well I'm glad your up, I needed some company, and the mare my village gave us isn't doing for much for my loneliness"

She chuckled. "Something is wrong with that horse, she seemed a little on the edge this morning when I woke up"

"She's probably still spooked from last night it all" He said turning and egg. Tohru walked away from the campfire ring and over to the horse.

"Hey girl" She said patting the horse on her head. The mare was looking at her with weary eyes.

"Why are you still afraid? Akito is gone and Hatsuharu is here! He'll protect the both of us" She said hugging the horse's neck. Haru smiled

'Well at least she gets along with that horse" He rolled his eyes as she patted it on the head and rubbed it's muzzle. It's whiskers tickling her palms.

She laughed.

"That tickles!"

"Hey Tohru!" Haru yelled.

"Yes" She looked over at him. He was holding up a small plate.

"Your breakfast is ready" He said lowering the plate. She skipped over to a small stump which she sat on and took the plate from his hands. He handed her a small metal spoon and she drove it into a large piece of the meat. She brought it to her brought and chewed hungrily. Haru was not interested in eating, but staring at her. She made him feel like he wasn't just some stupid immature middle school-soon to be high school student, but like a real man. A man that is appreciated for what he does. She loved him, and he loved her. His duty now was to protect her and himself.

"Well Tohru, which direction do you think we should head in?" He said eyeing each of his choices.

She looked around. One path looked like the dead had just walked through it. Everything looked brown and wilted, the whole path looked like it died. Another path looked like it lead to a strip of beach that ran along the side of a lake. And the final one looked like a shady path with crisp orange leaves falling on the ground.

"I think that we should go down that one!" She said pointing to the sunny path with the strip of beach.

"The sand? Wont that be difficult on the wheels?" He said.

"We don't have to bring the cart, could we just...go for a swim?" He looked at her surprised.

"Well, we don't have anything to swim in, I have a pair of shorts...but..."

"Then it's settled" She ran down the path to the beach.

He rolled his eyes and watched her run. "Women"

He walked to the cart eyeing the horse. Picking up it's reins he made them much longer allowing it room to walk and graze, tied it to a tree. Making his way to the cart he picked up a bag filled to the brim with clothes for himself. He picked out the pair of short and closed the rest of the bag. He removed his shoes and socks and slowly slipped off his long black pants. Folding them neatly he watched her down at the sand slipping her shoes off. He smiled and watched her take each one of. He slipped his shorts on and ran down to meet her.

"Well, you took long enough" She said

"Sorry, darn horse kept me, I had to tie her to the tree" He said pointing back to a large tree.

"Well we should get in, so let's not waste time" She said.

"Well what are you going in with? You have no bathing suit"

"No, but I have something pretty close" She said grabbing the fabric of her shirt. He cocked and eyebrow and watched her pull of her shirt leaving her in a lavender bra. His eyes widened and watched her take of her skirt. There she stood in front of him with nothing but a bra and underwear.

"See! I told you I had something like a bathing suit!" She said giggling. He didn't move.

"Haru? Haru are you okay?" She said snapping her finger's in his face

He snapped out of his daze and looked at her surprisingly while having an inner battle with himself.

'Well she does look hot don't she' black haru said eyeing her longingly.

'No! I will not look at her that way'

'She stripped herself down for you, you just have to take it from here'

'I'm not that kind of man, not while I'm white, I refuse'

'Let me take over then, I'm different, I'll gladly do it for you'

"Are you coming or what?" She said looking at him. His eyes were rapidly blinking colors. They changed from dark grey to steel, back and forth the color changed. His hair also began to flicker. From white to gray. It finally slowed and landed on...white.

"What happened?"

"A battle" He stated coldly.

"Black Haru?"

"Yeah, he wanted to get out" He looked at her. He pulled off his shirt and looked at her again.

'Whoa, he's ripped...great I'm drooling, I wonder if he's noticed that, well I'm staring' She snapped out of her trance and looked at him.

"Well well, looks like I'm not the only one who think someone looks good huh?" She blushed and ran into the water.

"Come on in!" She said. He moved closer to the water and put his foot in. She slapped the water with her hands and it splashed against his face.

"Hey! No fair!" He said running into the water splashing her as he went. She giggled and threw more splashes at him. He fought back with more water power. She decided that this tactic wasn't working. The next wave of water he threw she ducked under the water and swam away.

He looked at the surface of the water and watched the tiny air bubbles move. He knew were she was. He waded over to the bubbles and followed them. For her, it was getting harder to get away, and...harder to breath. She needed to come up for air. She swam up, but was held down. Her foot was caught on something. She couldn't move, but he lungs craved for air. She fought her imprisoner, but he gave her no mercy, he wouldn't release the girl. Haru watched from above. The bubbled no longer move, in fact their were no bubbles at all.

"Tohru?" He said looking at the spot where he had last seen the bubbles.

There was no splash of water or breath of air, only deadly silence.

"Tohru!" He looked around.

"Forget it!" He dove into the water. Their she was lying on the bottom of the lake, not breathing. He swam as fast as he could and tried lifting her up. Something was holding her. He let go of her waist and swam down farther to her ankle, which was ensnared in a thick vine. He pulled on the vine, but it wouldn't come loose. He took it in his hands and snapped it in half. It cracked in half and released the girl, along with a cloud of red. He didn't care though he grabbed her waist and pulled her up to the surface.

She still didn't breath.

"Oh god, come on Tohru! Breath! I...I'll save you then!" He placed her cold body on the ground and leaned down to her. He placed his mouth over her's and released a huge breath. He blew into her and pushed on her chest. She started to cough and turned over on her side, releasing a large amount of water. She looked around, her vision slightly blurry but she could see the outline of her rescuer...Haru.

"Y..You saved me?"

"Of course, you didn't think that I was going to let you drown now do you?"

"Well it probably would have been better, then you could go back to the Sohma's without a care. Akito wont mind if I'm dead. She hates my guts!"

"Don't think like that, if you think I was going to let you drown then you have another thing coming, now lets go get you in some drier clothes" He calmly whispered and he picked her up bridal style.

"This is all too much, you can't carry me! I'll walk please put me down!" She squirmed and tried to get free of his grasp.

"No Tohru, you almost drowned! I'm not going to let you walk, for all I know you could just jump out of my arms run back down to the lake and get yourself caught on that vine" He looked over her body. They arrived at the campsite and he set her down gently

"Oh! Speaking of the vine" He flipped her over. Her face facing the ground. Her ankle was bleeding.

"I'll have to treat this" He said walking over to the cart and picking up a long wooden box. He picked out a bottle of clear liquid and poured some out and put it on his hand. He spread it over her bleeding wound and rubbed it into her skin. Softly he made circle like movements and reached into the box again pulling out a band-aid. He peeled off the un-sticky parts and placed the bandage on her bleeding wound.

"Thank you Hatsuharu" She replied. He sat their still looking over the backside of her body. She was babbling on about something, before she knew she felt a soft hand stroking her upper leg and thigh. She blushed hard lied there while he treated her with care.

She finally decided to flip over.

"I'm sorry Haru, it's I just think that...maybe...it's lunchtime!" She yelled nervously. He looked at her with a slight disappointment.

"Well then I guess we should eat?"

She nodded her head no.

"But you just said..."

"Forget what I said Haru, I think we should keep going"

He nodded.

"Your right, I think we should go to"

He picked up the long wooden box and put it into the cart along with the rest of the stuff. He threw her a long shirt and pants.

"Why don't you change?" He said coldly. "I'll get the wagon and horse taken care of"

She nodded and ran behind a large tree. He watched her run behind it. His black personality crept into his mind.

'She behind that tree, undressing, we could just sneak along and pretend to get something, then tackle her to the ground and let instinct take over'

He shook his head

'no I won't allow you to get free and hurt her!' He screamed in his own mind.

'Come on...come on' His offer sounded good and his black personality was slowly taking over his thoughts and body. He couldn't control it anymore and he lost to the mad man of his mind releasing him. He smirked looking to the tree were the naked Tohru probably stood. He crept softly over to the tree, he heard rustling and watched as the beautiful Tohru stood in front of him...clothed.

"Hello...Haru?" She noticed the evil look in his eye and realized that this wasn't Haru.

'Well technically this is Haru, it's just his other personality. I just have to get him to change back' She was snapped out of her own mind conversation by a hand on her rear. She tensed up and slapped him across the face. He tilted his head back up and looked at her with a cold stare.

'Whoops! That probably wasn't the best solution to the problem, what do I do know?'

"You will pay for your resistance! I will show you that I am not to be messed with and that I will get my way!"

She looked frightened.

"Please Haru! My Haru! Please try and fight him!"

Black Haru changed none and nothing happened.

'He's still black, what do I do?'

"You have tried to resist me enough" He said pushing her to the ground. She looked up at him frightened.

"Haru?" She cried.

His glance at her did not change and his hands wandered over her delicate body.

"Haru, please stop, you know you don't want to do this...I love you Haru, both of you...please...I beg you...stop Haa-chan" She cried.

His expression soften. He looked at her regretfully. Black Haru faded from the corner of his mind and he returned to white. He looked at the scared girl beneath him.

"Tohru...I'm so sorry" He said jumping off her and toward the cart. He readied the horse.

"Get on..." He said with anger toward himself. He sniffled, nothing made him cry...nothing. But she was an exception

'Look what you've done...we could have hurt he and now she probably doesn't trust us very much'

He looked forward toward the small sunny path with the autumn leaves falling on the ground. She hopped on and laid down and fell asleep.

Many, many hours she woke again. It was dark out and they had stopped. Haru was around the fire and the horse was standing near an open field.

She climbed out of the wagon and walked forward. Her feet moving themselves.

Haru noticed that she was coming and he hung his head low looking away from her. She sat down next to him though.

"Hey" She said quietly.

"Hey" He said not taking his eyes off the ground. "What are you doing here?" He looked at her with a sad expression. His cheeks were tear stained.

"Haru? Were you crying?"

He shrugged "Maybe I was"

"You don't need to cry Hatsuharu, I'm okay, really...it's fine. I realize by now that I have taken a chance by loving you, that I'm going to have to put up with your other side. And I don't mind.

"But I don't want to see you get hurt, hurt by me! If I came back with you hurt then Yuki would never forgive me!"

"But I don't love Yuki anymore, I love you now... so please...don't blame yourself"

"But it was my fault"

"It's okay Haru, I still love you" She leaned her head on his shoulder and looked up him, nuzzling his cheek.

"Thank you Ms. Honda" He said.

She giggled.

"You sound like Yuki"

"Well I was trying to"

She looked at him and smiled. She yawned.

"What time is it?" She said.

"I don't know, nighttime I know that" He looked at her. She was giggling again.

"Your funny Haru" She laughed some more then walked back to wagon and jumped in.

"You wanna go to bed then?" Haru said. She snuggled under a blanket. Haru jumped up on the wagon and picked a spot across from her.

"You can come closer to me" She said blushing

"It's okay...I'll sleep over here" He said moving himself into a comfortable position. She shrugged.

'One day he'll warm up and he'll be over here with me' she thought before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

'One day, I'll warm up to her and I'll be over there with her' He thought staring into the night. Then he fell asleep.

Morning came swiftly after the night following with a large whinny.

Tohru woke up at and instant. Haru was still asleep.

'Wow, he looked hot when he's sleeping...what am I thinking?'

She got up and hopped over the side of the wagon, careful not to wake the sleeping Haru. She walked into the small field where the mare was standing, it's tail swaying back and forth.

"Well are you what all the ruckess is about?" The horse merly stared at her before it's gaze moved over to a tree where there was a smaller...horse?

"What it the?" She walked over to the small foal.

"Well who in the world are you?" She said eyeing the foal. The mare walked over to the foal and stood in back of it protecting it.

"So I guess this is your huh?" She looked at the foal and squeled. Haru's eyes shot open.

"Tohru?" He jumped out as quickly as he could and ran toward her scream, finding two horses.

"Look Haru! The mare had a foal! She must have been pregnant!"

He twirled his finger.

"Great another mouth to feed"

"Well we gotta name them now!" She looked at the mare. She was jet black.

"Well this one is...Black Lightning...and her foal..." The foal was a reddish black.

"Well she's...reddish so, how about Red Lightning"

"Their your horses, I don't like em that much" She shrugged and cuddled the foal.

"Well I guess we eat" He walked over to the wagon. She watched him while playing with the foal.

"There were a lot of surprises today huh boy?" The foal looked at her.

"Well come on!" She said and she headed off to the campsite for breakfast.

Thank you for waiting for the contination! I like the reviews

midnight 1987-

Can't wait for what happens next. Akito is so evil-Thank you midnight!

Rinjii-?.? Doesn't Haru live at the main house? Nevermind... anyway, interesting chapter.

Thanks for your support!

Cows-roc-my-world-Thank you for you nice review!


	5. The Abandoned House Pt 1

**Chapter 5:The Abandoned House**

Their breakfast had been eaten and she was waiting patiently for him to decide that they were moving on. Not that she could decide for herself but, she was afraid that Black Haru would be released.

She wasn't technically scared of his other personality, but she was afraid to a certain point to were she would keep her distance from him. She knew that if she really wanted true love, she would have to learn both sides of Haru's personalities.

"Well Tohru, are you ready to go?"

She nodded and she went toward the field where both horses were being kept.

"Umm Haru, if you don't mind me asking, what are we going to do with Red Lighting? We can't just hitch him up to and expect him to carry us like his mother"

"Why don't we just leave him here, he's no use to us" He said shrugging

"No! I refuse to leave a baby horse here in the middle of nowhere with noone to take care of him! He'll die and he's only a little fella" She said nuzzling the baby horse.

"Well what do **_you _**suppose we do with him huh?"

"Well he could just ride with me, in the back of the wagon"

"Your going to get that horse into the cart! I'll believe it when I see it" He laughed again and took ahold of the mare.

"Come on horse, we gotta keep going so I would appreciate if you would hurry up"

Tohru watched the angry teen as he wrestled the horse to get it to come with him.

'I'm not sure, but I think I'm dealing with Black Haru here, that's why he's being so rude and laughing about everything I've been suggesting. That must be it, why else would he be mean to me? But why did he get out in the first place, he was white haru when we were eating and then shortly after he just changed? How weird is that? Maybe I should try to get him to stop being black and get him back to his white personality'

"Hey! Stupid! Are you coming or what?"

"Not with that attitude I'm not!"

"WHAT!"

"If your going to treat me like this, then why would I want to come with you?" His expression soften.

"I'm sorry Tohru, I'm not exactly how he got out but he did, I'm sorry for being rude to you, you can keep that munchkin in the back of the cart if you want" he looked at her his eyes glistening

"Okay, thank you for turning back to white haru"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Well you called me stupid but that's no big deal, I get that from Kyo all the time!"

"But I'm not Kyo, I don't want to make fun of you or hurt you...maybe we should go back, you could live in the Sohma house again, fall in love with Prince Yuki and then I'll go to Akito's, and then I don't know what happens after that really...I just know that I think that..."

She placed a finger over his lips.

"It's okay Haru, I forgive you, we should really keep going though we have plenty of ground to cover before the sun begins to set again" She said hoisting herself into the cart. Haru picked up the little horse and set him down beside Tohru. She slowly coaxed the frightened foal to lay down and soon enough the little beast fell asleep.

"Well then, lets go shall we?" He said cracking the reins and they continued to move down the path. The wheels of the wagon crunched the many frail leaves below as they moved down the small autumn path. Tohru watched as the many trees went by counting how many trees had red leaves, how many had orange and how many still hadn't become autumn and were still green. A smile played across her face as she watched the small foal move slightly.

"Don't worry little fella, we'll find somewhere eventually and we'll be able to settle down and you and your mom will grow happily in a field behind out house, our meaning Haru and me" She sighed softly.

"And I'm sure he really doesn't hate you, I just think that he's had some bad experiences with horses or something. Maybe it's because he doesn't like you. Or it may be because black haru doesn't like horses so he keeps white haru distant from them" The little horse didn't stir from his sleep. She lied down next to him facing away from the little foal and closed her eyes and fell asleep again. Haru smiled taking a glance at the two in the back cart. He looked at the horse in front of the cart too and smiled again.

'Maybe with her help, I can grow to like horses again' He thought turning his attention to the road.

Many hours passed by. The mare was growing tired of pulling the heavy weight attached to her back. Haru felt sympathy for the creature and he pulled back on the reins.

"Whoa girl, you can stop" He said, but the horse pressed on.

"Okay what are you doing?" The horse pulled him to a large open field surrounded by a large wooden fence, with a good sized pond in the middle of it. There was a house a few yards away from the pond. It was still in good shape.

"This is defiantly going to make her day, maybe we could just stay here?" He pulled back on the reins. The horse stopped but obviously wanted to go on for the water. He jumped out of the wagon and opened the gate of the fence and pulled on the halter making the mare move into the fenced area, The mare just looked around, waiting for further instructions from her master. He closed the fence and climbed back into the wagon he pressed the horse on. She walked slowly along the lush grass of the field. He stopped her just infront of the house. He got out again and this time detached the mare from the wagon, He took of the bridle and replaced it with a purple halter . Slapping her haunches she ran to the pond were she drank to her content. She ran around the field. The muscles in her legs powered her speed as she ran along the edges of the fence and against the wind. This truly was a beautiful sight.

Tohru stirred feeling a stop in motion. She poked her head from over the side of the wagon and almost gasped at what she saw. A beautiful piece of property with a pond. The mare running freely among the field, the power surging through her legs. She took a glance at Haru who was smiling widely. She smiled too and her heart melted at the sight of his smile. She picked up the sleeping foal who woke up looking at her with it's large chocolate eyes. She set him down and he ran the same way as his mother. He raced past Haru and toward his mother. The foal running along side it's mother whinnied against the air sending the sound through the forest. He stopped and reared high sending his front feet in the air. He set down again and ran to his mother racing her.

"I'm gonna guess your up now huh?" Haru said. Her head popped over the side once more. She sighed

"Yeah I'm up" She said climbing out of the cart.

"I'm glad" She stared at the playing horses.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"What?"

"Them" She said pointing to the horses.

He shrugged.

"Their okay"

"I saw you smiling earlier"

He blushed.

"Well I suppose the sight of them running mixes something up in me" He said shrugging.

"Well I guess were gonna stay here?"

"Yeah we are"

"Well...lets go check it out!" She said grabbing his hand pulling him inside. She opened the door and gasped.

**HAHAHAHA! **Cliff hanger! Don't you just love that! Oh well, a little bit of writers block...sorry it's so short. I'll try to make up for it with the next two chapters! Thank you loyal reviewers and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had a lot of things going on and the tons of homework my teachers are giving me isn't helping. Not to mention all the orientations for my sophomore year in high school .Chou for now!


	6. Author's Note!

**Author's Note**

**Dear Readers. **

**Due to the fact that I have major writers block, I shall not be updating Away from Here for a long time. I may even take it off the board. I am busy with my other two stories which seem to be better in the people's eyes and I have a life that needs attending to. I hope you are not mad. I may continue, I may not. Just keep in mind the story is on hold for now!**


End file.
